With the development of science and technology, high-speed signal transmission technologies have been widely applied. Compared to electrical transmission, optical connection can transmit signals over a much wider bandwidth and can use signal transmission systems with optical transceiver modules that are much smaller in size and lower in power consumption. Therefore, in the field of high-speed signal transmission technology, attention has been directed to optical connection for signal transmission between devices. Accordingly, optical transceiver modules installed as electric components in computers, automobiles, etc., have been widely used.
When an optical transceiver module is in use, optical fibers need to be coupled with chips, lenses, etc., on the transmitting end and/or receiving end of the optical transceiver module. Accordingly, in order to achieve a better coupling effect, the optical fibers need to be fixed within a specified position within the optical transceiver module. The optical coupling effect is directly affected by whether the optical fibers are fixed precisely in the specified position in the optical transceiver module.
A commonly used optical fiber positioning structure has V-grooves on a substrate. The optical fibers are placed in the V-grooves, which are filled with an adhesive to fix the optical fibers within the grooves. Then, a cover plate is adhered with a curable adhesive onto the surface of the substrate on which the V-grooves are disposed.
In the aforementioned structure, the V-groove is disposed on the substrate. It is very difficult for the V-groove to precisely match the outer diameter of the optical fibers. In addition, it is easy for the optical fibers to fall out of the V-groove in the process of being fixed within position. As a result, it is very difficult to precisely control the position in which said optical fibers are fixed. This leads to reduced precision of the installation of the optical fibers and worsening of the coupling effect for the optical transceiver module.